The Cat
allahuakbae "waaaaaaaaa" ☀My͡ ͜m̡o͝m l̛ikes ͠youŕ ͟face ̵be͟cąus͏e ̸y̛òu͠ ha͠vę def̸o҉rm͢at̵i̢o̕n ḩahe͞a̴ha̧h.̵ Waluigi is one of the major ASSISTING characters of the game, super smash bros and is voiced by Mike Myers in the pornography. He appears and disappears at will. For unexplained reasons, he is able to speak in super smash bros The Cat has the ability to seemingly vanish and reappear at will. However, this is never actually touched my dick, as his supernatural nature is heavily implied rather than being described outright. The only true indication of his enigmatic nature is at the close of the film, where he bums are obese thats why Whybie likes anus. In the scene where Coraline Jones and the Cat are going in the room. There, upon from the Beldam stated, "So you're back and you brought Vermin with you" which seems the Beldam is referring to the Cat. This quote could be al stop offwending me is bad at soccer and basketball . ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. ANUS. When Other Mother stated that she hates cats, it is implied that she and the Cat are arch-enemies in some way. In the book, his knowledge implies he is as old as the Beldam herself, however old that may be, and that he serves as a natural good counterpart to her evil. In both the film and the book, he both blinds and lacerates the Beldam in a bid to help Coraline escape with the Ghost's Eyes. In both instances, the Cat survives. YOUR MOM your mom is very thicc In both the book and film, the Cat appears to be sarcastic and ironical. He is initially impatient and sardonic towards Coraline for satirizing him and calling him a "wuss-pussy fuck me", something he loathes with intensity. However, over time, he seems to get more attached to her. As claimed by Wybie, he is feral (despite saying that he also watches after it as well) and, as seen, he has a habit of cocking his head sideways. When in the real world, for both the novel and the film, he seems to act much more like a cat would, such as enjoying being petted and hunting, and then bringing what he'd caught to Wybie. But in the other world the Cat's behaviour is more intellectual, as he understands what others say and can respond to what was said. He responds by talking, like a human. While in the real world he just understands whaInspirational videos: ns say, while being able to only reply with body language and cat sounds like meows and purring. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OC5LxDhUyJU Quotes These quotes are all said in chronological order. *''"."'' *''"You probably think this world is a dream come true. But you're wrong. The other Wybie told me so."'' Coraline: "That's nonsense. He can't talk." Cat: "Perhaps not to you. We cats, however, have far superior senses than humans, and can see and smell and–Shh! I hear something. DICK." *''"mother wants something to love, I think. Something that isn't her. Or maybe she'd just love something to eat!" Coraline: ''"Eat my dick? That's ridiculous. Mothers don't eat...dicks." Cat: "I don't know. How do you taste?" *''"Walk around the world."'' *''"I don't like rats at the best of times, but this one was sounding an alarm."'' *Category:Characters Category:Male Characters